The First Vampire
by James Doyle
Summary: Upon learning the true history of vampires on Earth, Colonel Carter and colleagues Daniel Jackson and Carson Beckett enlist the help of a reluctant Alucard van Heusen on a project that could change the destiny of all vampires.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the third story in the _Faster Than Life _series. It's something of a sequel to _Wizard Force_, though this story will be written to stand alone. I hadn't planned on writing another _Wizards _story in the series, but inspiration struck me for this one._

**The First Vampire**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter One

Jerry Russo surveyed himself in the mirror as he fastened his necktie, a device he'd avoided wearing at all costs for most of his life. He took the opportunity to contemplate the fact that he was about to begin the first major assignment of his new job, a job he never could've imagined existing, let alone picturing himself doing it.

"You look great, honey," complimented Jerry's wife Theresa as she helped him don his jacket.

"I look like the Pillsbury Dough Boy in a monkey suit," deprecated Jerry.

"Maybe," granted Theresa as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "But you're my gordito."

Jerry couldn't help but smile. "You got that right, babe."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here all by yourself?" asked Jerry as he and Theresa made their way down to the living room.

"I'll be fine," assured Theresa. "Bored out of my skull, but fine."

Jerry sighed. "I know. Maybe we should've kept the shop open."

"Don't be ridiculous," argued Theresa. "Your new job brings in more money than the shop ever did, and with Justin and Alex away, it was just too much of a hassle to keep up."

Jerry nodded in agreement.

"Well, don't worry," comforted Jerry. "I should only be gone a few days, and Max should be home from camp by then. We'll do something together."

"I'd like that," approved Theresa.

With that, Theresa pulled her husband close, and kissed him in a way reserved exclusively for when the kids weren't around.

"I love you so much," professed Jerry.

"I love you too, honey," reciprocated Theresa.

Theresa waved goodbye as Jerry stepped back, taking his overnight bag in hand and producing a small device from his pocket. As soon as he'd pressed the button, Jerry disappeared with an impressive light show, accompanied by an eerie ringing noise and a thump-foom.

A moment later, Jerry appeared with a similar effect aboard spaceship, where a number of people awaited him, including a familiar face.

"Hello there, Mr. Russo," greeted the tall blond vampire.

"Juliet!" replied Jerry with a smile as he approached Juliet to offer her a hug. "It's great to see you."

"You too," reciprocated Juliet, who then stood aside to introduce the tall blond Air Force officer and bespectacled brown-haired fellow who accompanied her.

"Mr. Russo," introduced Juliet, "This is Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the _Hammond_, and Dr. Daniel Jackson, head of Anthropological Studies for the SGC."

"Jerry Russo," said Jerry as he shook both of their hands, "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Carter. "If you'll follow me, we'll get you settled in."

"So you're the new rep from the Wizards Council," noted Jackson as they walked.

"That's right," confirmed Jerry. "Given the complications with the Valenczak op, the IOA saw the need to improve communications with Council, and invited them to send a delegate. I still can't believe they picked me."

"Most people feel a little out of place when they start working with us," assured Carter. "You'll get used to it."

A few minutes later, Carter showed Jerry into his quarters, a small cabin with a twin bed, an oversized locker, and its own shower and toilet.

"Well, here we are," announced Carter. "It's not exactly the Ritz-Carlton, but it's the best we've got."

"Actually, this will do just fine," said Jerry. "Though I don't imagine I'll be spending much time here."

"Well, that all depends on how cooperative our other guest is," explained Carter.

"He could be a problem," agreed Jerry. "But hopefully I can talk him into it."

"Let's hope so," said Carter. "Otherwise, this will be a very short mission. Anyway, I'll let you get settled in. If you'd like to be a little more comfortable, there's a set of coveralls in your locker. Lieutenant van Heusen was kind enough to inform the quartermaster of your size."

"Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that," accepted Jerry.

"Right," said Carter. "See you at breakfast."

"Goodnight, Colonel," replied Jerry.

The next morning, Jerry sat down to breakfast with Juliet.

"So how does Alex like the program at Lafayette?" asked Juliet.

"Oh, she loves it," reported Jerry, talking with his mouth full as per his custom. "I always thought the Air Force might be for her. I've been trying to get her interested for years. So what about you? How'd you manage to get put into service so fast?"

"Well, I actually have a service record," explained Juliet. "I was one of the few women to be an officer in the Roman legion, and I served as a nurse in Korea."

"It must have been hard keeping your secret," noted Jerry.

"It was," confirmed Juliet. "Throughout history, there have been those amongst the brass who recognize our value as military assets, and have been willing to make certain...accommodations for us. I'm just glad to finally be in an outfit where I don't have to hide who I really am."

"You realize that depending on this mission, that could all change," noted Jerry.

"Yeah," said Juliet with a sigh. "I'm honestly not quite sure how I feel about that."

Immediately after breakfast, Jerry and Juliet proceeded to one of the ship's cargo holds, where Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson awaited them, along with several marine guards and a brown-haired gentleman in a lab coat.

"Mr. Russo," introduced Carter, "This is Dr. Carson Beckett. He'll be heading up the research team for this project. Carson, this is Jerry Russo from the IOA."

"Don't let the title scare you," assured Jerry as he shook Beckett's hand.

"Colonel, with all due respect," asked Juliet, "Is all this firepower really necessary?"

Carter nodded. "We have to take reasonable precautions. If he cooperates, we'll ease up."

"Alright," agreed Juliet. "I got the e-mail last night. The package has been delivered."

"Good work, Lieutenant," approved Carter, who then activated the intercom. "Bridge, this is Carter. Package has been delivered."

"Roger that, Colonel," replied the bridge officer. "Signal has been detected one hundred klicks due west of Johannesburg."

"Bring him in," ordered Carter.

Upon Carter's order, the Asgard beam deposited a coffin in the center of the room. Accompanied by two marine guards, Juliet approached the container, and cautiously opened the lid, revealing the face of its seemingly-lifeless occupant.

"Dad?" called Juliet, jostling him awake.

"Juliet?" asked Alucard van Heusen as he slowly regained consciousness. His facial expression turned to one of outrage as he observed the two P90 submachine guns pointed at him.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Alucard.

"It's okay, dad," assured Juliet. "We need your help with something. As long as you cooperate, these men won't harm you."

Alucard growled, but accepted his daughter's hand as she helped him out of his coffin. He immediately recognized Jerry, and approached him as marines kept their weapons trained on him.

"Russo," grunted Alucard.

"Alucard," responded Jerry.

"I suppose all of this was your idea," accused Alucard.

"Not really, no," denied Jerry.

"Well, whoever is responsible," continued Alucard. "I don't like being awoken from my slumber, and I certainly don't like being abducted and coerced. Now, release me, or I shall unleash my wrath!"

"Okay, I think you can cut the theatrics," interjected Jackson. "Now that we've figured out the real story behind your kind, you don't scare us."

"And just what do you _think _you know about us?" demanded Alucard.

"I've made an extensive study of vampire lore," exposited Jackson. "And I've collected numerous accounts from the peoples of the Pegasus Galaxy. I've come to the conclusion that all vampires on earth are descended from a group of Wraith who left the Pegasus Galaxy almost six millenia ago. Mr. Van Heusen, the leader of that group was you."

**End of Chapter One**

_Want to know more? You'll just have to stay tuned._


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Vampire**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Two

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," denied Alucard. "I've never heard of these 'Wraith' you speak of, and I'm certainly not from another galaxy."

"The evidence would seem to suggest otherwise," argued Jackson.

"I really couldn't care less what sort of evidence you think you have," dismissed Alucard. "I've no intention of cooperating with whatever poppycock in which you hope to engage yourselves."

"Oh, I think we can make it worth your while," responded Jerry, producing a folder from his briefcase.

"I seriously doubt that," challenged Alucard.

"Seeing as you're a vampire," continued Jerry. "You've no doubt killed thousands of people."

"You can't prove anything," asserted Alucard.

"Ah, see that's where you're mistaken," argued Jerry. "We know that you had to flee in order to avoid an NYPD investigation into the deaths of fifteen people, who died of...Jackson, what's that fifty-cent word?"

"Exsanguination," supplied Jackson.

"Ah, yes, thank you," continued Jerry. "Yes, apparently they bled out through neck wounds inflicted by fangs."

"Circumstantial," argued Alucard. "It's impossible to trace any of that back to me."

"By any forensic means, yes," granted Jerry. "So of course, the Monster Hunter Corps took over the investigation. After collecting all of the evidence and erasing the entire incident from mortal memory, they matched the bite marks to a dental impression taken some centuries ago. The Wizards Council knew you'd get sloppy sooner or later, and issued a kill-on-sight warrant on you."

Alucard laughed maniacally. "Of course! The monster hunters are incompetent, so you've resorted to making the mortals do your dirty work."

"Not exactly," interjected Carter. "Threats of extraterrestrial origin are IOA jurisdiction. Based on Dr. Jackson's investigation, the Wizards Council determined that vampires fall under that category."

Jerry grinned. "Which means Colonel Carter has the Council's full blessing to strap your ass to a naquidah-enhanced nuke."

Alucard shook his head and chuckled.

"He's not kidding," clarified Carter, causing Alucard to stop laughing.

"Considering you're intent on destroying me," pondered Alucard. "What possible incentive could I have to cooperate?"

"Simple," answered Jerry. "If this project succeeds, the Wizards Council and the US Attorney's Office are prepared to offer you full amnesty."

Alucard stood in quiet contemplation for a few moments, then spoke again.

"What is it you hope to accomplish?" asked Alucard.

"We aim to find a cure for vampirism," answered Beckett.

Alucard cast his eyes downward and began shuffling his feet.

"Mr. van Heusen?" prompted Carter.

"Forget it," refused Alucard. "It's not possible."

"I grant you, it sounds ambitious," argued the Scotsman, "But with your help, I believe it's doable."

"You're wasting your time," reiterated Alucard.

"And what makes you so sure?" asked Jackson.

Alucard hesitated for a moment, then decided the time to be guarded had passed.

"Because I've been trying for six thousand years," revealed Alucard, confirming Jackson's theory.

"You're forgetting about your biggest breakthrough," argued Juliet.

"And what would that be?" asked Alucard.

"Me," answered Juliet.

"That was a fluke," argued Alucard after a moments' silence. "I've never been able to replicate my results."

"What is she talking about?" asked Jerry.

"You remember how I told you I had a soul, right?" reminded Juliet.

Jerry nodded.

"Well, what that means in scientific terms is my father created me with the ability to feed on mortals, but not the need," explained Juliet. "I'm the closest our kind has ever come to being fully human."

Juliet turned to face her father. "Dad, Dr. Beckett is the most talented biologist the mortals have. If the two of you work together, I know you can make this work."

Alucard sighed. "I just don't know."

"Offers on the table," concluded Jerry after a moment of silence. "You have until 1900 tomorrow to decide."

With that, all of those assembled departed, save for a few marine guards.

The next evening, Alucard exchanged his customary shirt and vest for a set of olive green mission coveralls, and proceeded to the mess hall with his security escort, where Juliet awaited him.

"Good morning," greeted Alucard, taking a seat across from his daughter.

"Hello," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not particularly," answered Alucard. "I could never sleep in a moving vehicle."

"Yeah, the inertial dampeners aren't perfect," agreed Juliet. "I can still feel the acceleration. One of the things that sucks about being a vampire."

"Yes, about that," segued Alucard. "As much as you enjoy living among the mortals, never for a moment would I have thought you'd betray our people."

"I don't quite see it that way," argued Juliet.

"I see," responded Alucard. "What, then would you call it?"

"I like to think I'm helping to set our people free," declared Juliet.

"Set us free," echoed Alucard. "By seeking to destroy everything that makes us unique."

"We are pretty special," granted Juliet. "But at what cost? We're dependent on mortals for food. Like Colonel Carter said, that's an unacceptable threat. Sure, we live for centuries, but we waste all those years either running from the mortals or hunting them. It's a vicious cycle, and it has to end. You figured that out for yourself six thousand years ago."

"I was a fool," retorted Alucard. "I thought I could change what the universe had seen fit to make us. And I left our people in a far worse predicament. No, this is how it must be."

"I know you don't really believe that."

"Of course I do!" insisted Alucard. "The light cannot exist without the darkness. It is that darkness that we must serve."

"Speaking of light and dark," noted Juliet, directing her father's attention to the window. "Looks like we're coming around to the day side."

The _Hammond _moved in its low orbit out of the earth's shadow, and the first sun rays began to peek over the horizon. Instinctively, Alucard attempted to shield himself.

"It's okay, dad," assured Juliet. "These windows are crystallized trinium, three inches thick. The sun can't hurt us."

Cautiously, Alucard lowered his arms and allowed himself to gaze upon earth's neighborhood star as it came into full view. His eyes protected by the polarization of the windows, the ancient vampire stood awestruck at the sight of the glowing disc.

"I can't remember the last time I looked upon the sun with my own eyes," marveled Alucard. "It's magnificent."

"It is, isn't it?" agreed Juliet. "I believe I was standing in this exact spot the first time I saw it."

Advanced as she was, Juliet could only tolerate indirect sunlight at certain times of the day. Thus, like her father, it had been aboard the _Hammond _that she'd first gazed upon the sun.

"Don't you think all of our people deserve to see that?" asked Juliet.

Alucard nodded. "Very well," agreed Alucard. "If indeed it is possible, I will assist the mortals in their endeavor."

**End of Chapter Two**

_I'm sure you have many questions about things vampire-related. I will do my best to answer them in subsequent chapters. Stay tuned!_


End file.
